Dessert
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Challenge by Applemonster. L is eating dessert when Light disturbs him. What will be his punishment? Pairing: LXLight


**Title: Dessert**  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Genre: RomanceHumour**  
><strong>Pairing: LXLight<strong>  
><strong>Challenge: Write an LXLight fan fic where L is not OOC (Must be Seme!L)<strong>  
><strong>Summary: Challenge by Applemonster. L is eating dessert when Light disturbs him. What will be his punishment? Pairing: LXLight<strong>

L looked at the ingredients in front of him and frowned. Even though there was enough sugar there to last for at least a few hours, there was still something missing. There were strawberries, chocolate sauce, ice cream, whipped cream and maple syrup. L cocked his head to the side. A million thoughts ran through his head all at once. He picked up a silver spoon and dug it into the ice cream. After scooping out a reasonable sized scoop, L plopped it into the bowl that was in front of him. He got a few more scoops before grabbing the maple syrup and squeezing a generous amount onto the dessert.

Light glanced over at the dessert, a look of disgust on his face. He watched as L added whipped cream, and strawberries to the meal. He didn't know how L could eat so much sugar and yet still be so lean and fit. In fact, Light did not know how L could eat so much sugar and not get sick. Just the thought of a small amount of sugar made Light gag.

L finished adding the final strawberry and looked up at Light. The brunette sitting across from the detective made a noise than looked away. After raising an eyebrow, L scooped his spoon into the concoction and stuck it in his mouth. He moaned at the sweetness of the maple syrup combined with the whipped cream and ice cream. L pulled the spoon out and scooped up more ice cream. It delicious, there was no denying it, but still there was something missing.

"How can you eat that?" Light asked, rudely interrupting L.

He detective stared for a minute before smiling and replying, "How can you not eat it?"

At that moment, Watari came into the room where the two were working and was about to take the unused ingredients when L stopped him. He pushed the ice cream towards Watari but kept the others for himself. A small smile appeared briefly on L's face before it disappeared and Watari walked out the door. Light saw the smile, but thought nothing of it. After Watari had closed the door on the two, Light saw continue to eat his dessert.

"If you continue to eat stuff like that, L, then you're going to get fat and die," Light said.

L swallowed another spoonful before answering Light with, "What I eat shouldn't concern you."

Light glared. "I'm worried about you. You're going to die an early death the way you're going. I mean, you can't eat sweets all the time, it's not healthy."

L ignored Light's comments and typed something on the keyboard of his laptop. He didn't care what Light said. Nobody could stop him from eating what he wanted. L brought his spoon down, going for another scoop of ice cream, but was surprised when he noticed his bowl wasn't in front of him. He looked around and was alarmed when he saw Light with his, about to get up.

"What are you doing? I was still eating that," L said, getting up after Light.

"You are going on a diet, starting from now," Light firmly replied. (A/N: Just as a note, they're in the kitchen) He walked over to the sink and started washing the dessert down the sink.

L's mouth fell open. He watched with horror struck eyes as Light washed the delicious meal down the sink. He wouldn't stand for it. Light had to be punished.

Light put the bowl on the bench and turned around to L, when he was suddenly pulled over to the table where L grabbed the maple syrup, whipped cream and chocolate sauce, and then left the room.

Light felt as if L was tearing off his wrist as the detective pulled him along the corridor and towards their shared bedroom. He didn't understand what L was doing. All Light had done was stop L from eating one of his revolting concoctions and L just had to over-react and start dragging him towards the bedroom. Stupid detective and his stupid over-reactions. L would thank Light one day. Years from now, L would thank Light that he had stopped him from eating those horrible sweets that were terrible for his health. L just had to realize how lucky he was to have Light around.

L was furious. His face might have been calm and his stare as blank as ever, but on the inside he was livid. Who did Light think he was, anyway? No one could stop L from eating his precious sweets, not Light, Watari or anyone else. Light may have been against from eating any sugary thing whatsoever, but that did not mean he could instruct L on what to and what not to eat. To L, wasting anything with sugar in it was almost criminal. But since it was Light who had washed his dessert down the drain, and L needed him, he couldn't kick him off the team, like he would have had it been another member.

They got to the bedroom and after L opened the door with one hand, they walked in, the door shutting and locking itself behind them. L put the maple syrup, whipped cream and chocolate sauce down on the bedside table before yanking the chain and forcing Light down onto the bed. Light opened his mouth to argue but L quickly cut him off with a kiss. This surprised the other detective long enough for L to pull away and rip off Light's button-up shirt. The buttons flew across the room, pinging off the lamp and clattering to the floor.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Light asked, fretfully.

L ignored Light's query and bit down hard on Light's nipple. The action made him gasp and clutch onto L's hair. Moans came out in a steady stream from Light as L continued to bite down on his chest. It was painful, but at the same time it was also pleasurable. This was humiliating to the brunette. He knew that he wasn't gay, but if he wasn't gay, why did he like what L was doing? Why wasn't he disgusted by it?

L ripped off Light's belt and cast it across the room. He leaned down, unbuttoned Light's pants and pulled down the zip with his teeth. L eyed the semi-erect manhood in front of him and smiled. The thought of Light wearing no underpants was arousing. He had always thought that Light would be the sensible type and wear briefs. But this time, L didn't mind being wrong.

"Why are you doing this?" Light asked, panting slightly. He felt a hot, red blush form on his face. He felt uncomfortable with L staring so openly at him.

L smirked in reply to Light's question. "You ruined my dessert. Now I'm getting revenge."

He grabbed the chocolate sauce off of the bedside table and placed it beside him. After he pulled off Light's pants and chucked them to where the belt was, he grabbed the chocolate sauce and popped the lid open. Light looked fearfully up at the detective. He had no idea what he was going to do, and personally, he didn't want to find out.

L turned the bottle of chocolate sauce upside down and squeezed a copious amount onto Light's chest. After he poured some of the brown liquid all over the brunette's chest, he popped the cap back on the bottle and put it back with the other items. L gazed hungrily down at Light and licked his lips. He leant down and let his tongue slowly move along the muscled skin. The sweet liquid was quickly swallowed, making L moan. This was better than any dessert he could ever make. The chocolate sauce was mixing with Light's sweat, creating an indescribable flavour.

L's tongue moved its way down Light's chest, licking and sucking at the chocolate sauce. When he got to Light's nipples he licked the brown nub then took it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it several times before he released it and did the same to the other one. A loud moan came from Light's mouth and L knew that the other was enjoying the treatment, even though he didn't want to.

L wanted to hear more of the moans and groans that Light was making, so he grabbed the whipped cream, shook it several times, took off the cap then sprayed it all over Light's body. To see Light lying on the bed, flushed, aroused, naked and covered in whipped cream, was the most arousing sight L had ever seen. It made heat rush throughout his body, leaving him feeling hot and flustered. He just wanted to ravage Light, explore every part of the perfect form before him.

"L, what are you going to do to me?" Light panted, struggling to look up at the detective.

L looked down at Light blankly and answered, "I'm going to punish you."

As soon as L said that, he leaned down and proceeded to lick off all the whipped cream that was on Light's body. He sucked, licked, bit and caressed the muscled skin. The brunette above him was struggling not to moan at the treatment, not wanting to give in. L frowned at this. He wanted to hear the soft, sweet moans that Light made. He wanted Light to call his name, as a lover would do, and to scream it so everyone would know what they were doing. He wanted to possess Light and make sure that no one else would touch him.

L made his way down Light's chest, and stopped just before he got to the other's manhood. The smell of the pre-cum, whipped cream and the left over chocolate was overwhelming. He briefly glanced up at Light just as he swallowed his cock whole.

Light couldn't help himself, when that hot mouth covered him; the pleasure that filled him was too much too bear. He let out a loud groan and fisted his hands into L's messy hair. All of the pleasure that L was giving him was building up. Soon it would overload and then be too much for him. The warm feeling in his stomach was building up and he could tell that he was going to cum soon, but when L pulled away, disappointment and the feeling of being unfinished filled him.

"Wh-why d'you stop?" Light asked, his breath coming out in pants.

L moved back up to Light's face and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away he held up three fingers to Light's mouth and said in a calm voice, "Suck."

Light took the fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. He heard L stifle a moan when he gave a hard suck looked up at the detective with half-lidded eyes. Once L had decided that his fingers were covered in enough saliva, he pulled them out of Light's mouth and dragged them down Light's chest. He pulled Light's legs up and inserted one of the fingers into his tight hole.

Light gasped and unconsciously clenched down on the intrusion. It felt strange to have something foreign inside of him. He looked down and immediately regretted it. L was staring blankly down at his manhood, examining it, as if seeing if it was worthy enough or not.

"No," Light said, out of breath and struggling to contain himself. "Do-don't stare. It's embarrassing."

L looked up briefly then inserted another finger into Light's hole. He licked his lips and almost moaned at how hot and tight it was. He glanced over to the maple syrup that he had brought in with him and reached over to grab it as he inserted another finger in. He heard Light moan softly in pain but ignored it and continued to scissor him. After a bit, L added a third finger, which made Light groan in pain. The older detective grinned and leaned over to grab the maple syrup. He placed it on the bed beside him and focused on fingering Light.

Light could hardly breathe. L said that this was punishment, but if it really was punishment, then why was he enjoying it so much? The way L had his tongue all over his body, licking off the remaining chocolate, the way his fingers were thrusting in and out of his tight hole at even pace, their breaths mingling together, their pants, moans, everything, all was in sync. Suddenly, Light was pulled out of thoughts. He gasped loudly and moaned wantonly.

"Th-there," he panted, trying to speak, "d-do it a-again."

L blinked once then stopped his ministrations. Light groaned in annoyance, wanting so desperately for him to continue. L pulled his finger out and gazed down at the panting man beneath him. He tore his gaze away from Light and started to unbutton his pants. After he had pulled them off, along with his underwear, he grabbed the maple syrup and proceeded to cover his cock with it. He put the maple syrup back and spread what was on his manhood, so it covered it entirely.

"Are you ready for this?" L asked guiding his manhood to Light's stretched hole.

"Are you giving me a choice?" Light asked while glaring.

"Not really, no." L then thrusted forward, embracing in the feel of Light's hole swallowing him whole.

Light cried out loudly in pain. Even though L had prepared him, it still felt like he was being torn apart. He'd never done anything like this before. The feeling of L filling him up entirely was painful and yet… pleasurable at the same time.

L didn't move for a few minutes to let Light adjust to his size, but once he felt that Light was ready, he started thrusting in and out of him slowly. He did this a few times but then started to speed up, unable to stand the slow pace. He heard Light groaning and complaining that it hurt, but he was soon cut off when L hit his prostate. Light let out a long moan and said to L forcefully, "Fucking hu-hurry up, now."

L gave Light one look and decided to oblige. He sped up, loving the feel of Light's tight walls constraining him and the sound of slapping skin that could be heard throughout the room. Their moans mixed together and grew louder, not caring if any of the other task force members could hear them.

Light, feeling that his climax was coming, reached down shakily, grabbed himself and started moving his hand up and down. He felt L's thrusts become more sporadic and the younger detective knew he was close too. After a few more seconds, Light felt the warm feeling inside of explode and he came all over his hand and chest, a few specks hitting L's shirt.

L felt Light clench down on him and gasped silently. He thrusted in twice more before cumming violently into Light. The older detective collapsed onto Light, his breath coming out in heavy pants. They took a few moments to catch their breath before either of them spoke.

"I thought you were meant to punish me," Light panted, his eyes closed.

"I did," L replied. He sat up and stared down at Light blankly.

Light opened his eyes and looked over to L suspiciously. He eyed him for a few seconds before saying, "But I thought people weren't meant to enjoy punishments."

L smiled and said, "You enjoyed it?"

Light flushed a bright red, threw a pillow at L and turned over. He felt something sticky come out of him and shuddered, not bothering to look at what it was. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes again, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Slytherin - Fanatic 911: THANK YOU! All for reading my gorgeous Death Note one shot :) I so hope that you all enjoyed it! I would like to give credit to my dear friend, Applemonster, for making me write this and I hope that she enjoyed it very much :)<p>

Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of it and for now I shall say Good Night to you all!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


End file.
